Sympathy for the Demon
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: Just a little scene I think was missing from the episode. Colecentric. Rated T for language. ONESHOT.


**AN: I apologise in advance about my other story, 'Blast from the Past'. I'm just really not inspired to write it now as I've been watching re-runs of Charmed season 5 and...well...I hate Phoebe. Okay hate is a strong word but I am really not liking her at the moment so don't feel like writing about her because I don't know what I might to to her..anywho, I just watched 'Sympathy for the Demon' and inspiration hit me so here is a little one shot that _I_ think should have been included. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Charmed or any of it's characters.**

**Sympathy for the Demon-the missing scene**

"Ungrateful bitch!"

The words echoed around the previously silent penthouse as Cole Turner fazed back into his home, fists clenched at his sides so tightly that his arms were starting to shake. He wasn't exactly sure why he was angry, or at least why he was _so_ angry that he spun around and launched a tirade of energy balls at his bedroom door, reducing it to nothing but ashes. He could feel the power coursing through his body, his demonic powers that just an hour before he had been stripped of, he had been _freed from_. Yes, for that short space of time Cole had experienced true, unadulterated freedom and if he had known it would just be a period of parole he would have enjoyed it more, rather than spending it on some cloud with Leo. But no, now that freedom was gone and as he formed another energy ball in his hand he knew _exactly_ why he was so angry.

"How could she…?"

He was angry at _her_. Phoebe. God damn Phoebe Halliwell. The love of his life, of his after life, of his _every single thing_ on earth that made existence bearable. He _loved_ her but right now he would have watched with popcorn and a beer as she was roasted alive right in front of him. It was _her _fault he had lost his freedom, _she_ had done this to him, returned him to this super powerful _evil_ demon. Oh yes, Cole knew he was evil as much as he tried to deny…no, _he_ wasn't evil, his powers were and _they_ made him evil. Powers for the briefest of moments he had been _free_ from. And for the briefest of moments he had been _good_. Really good, as in Innocent-status good, at least according to Paige. But then _she_ had stepped in, she had looked at him with those gorgeous, lose-your-heart-and-soul chocolate eyes, practically screaming, 'Help me Cole, help me please!' and he, like the love sick idiot that he was had jumped at the chance to save her.

"How could she!"

And saved her he had. And her damn sisters, he was under no illusion that Barbus, armed with his powers would have destroyed the Charmed Ones for good so _he_ had stepped up to save the day. And she had stood beside him. She had _stood beside him_! She had walked _away_ from Paige and stood beside _him_. And she knew why he was doing it, she had heard him tell them all that he wasn't ready to embrace evil again, he had practically screamed that he didn't _want_ his powers back, but he would take them, because it would save her. He did it for _her_. And she let him.

"She just _let _me!"

She barely even batted an eyelid and then when it was all over, when Barbus had been immobilised with Paige's potion and that dark cloud had risen out of him and gone back into Cole, restoring everything he hated about himself and as he vanquished (or banished, he wasn't quite sure but then again didn't quite _care_) the demon of fear, she had just walked away back to her sisters, _always_ back to her sisters. He didn't even get a measly thank you, or a smile, or a fucking vibe of gratitude! Just…nothing. At that moment she had made him feel like the scum of the earth, her eyes no longer screaming, 'Help me!' but, 'Get away from me!'. And he had just _saved her_!

"Ungrateful _bitch_!"

With a growl that was less than human Cole ripped his wedding band from his finger and hurled it across the room, not even registering where it fell as his hands covered his eyes. He refused to cry, she would _not_ reduce him to tears. Roughly pulling his hands away he gathered himself a moment, aware that he was starting to feel _normal_, that the powers inside of him had started to settle as if they had just been on vacation to Barbus-land and now they were home. He went to his sofa, sitting with a thud and waving a hand at the television screen. On it appeared a club scene, one he instantly recognised as P3. Cole's power to conjure had recently gotten a boost and he had realised he could conjure images, his television screen now like the Beast's mirror. At first he had used it to simply check on Phoebe during vanquishes, though once he had watched her bathe but he had been very drunk and _very_ frustrated. Shaking his head at the memory he concentrated on the picture in front of him. In a booth sat Piper and Leo, both laughing and cuddling as he tenderly touched her cheek and she smiled back with so much love it put Cupid to shame. Grunting, Cole waved his hand again and the scene wavered then changed. Ah, there she was. The love of his life…kissing another man. Kissing him. And enjoying it, Cole could tell. And he was touching her. Hot tears sprung to his eyes and he flicked a finger at the screen, sending it hurling across the room and crashing into the wall. He hadn't meant to do that but he was emotional and when he was emotional his powers went out of whack. 'It's what makes you so dangerous. You're unpredictable, you're _evil_,' he could almost hear Phoebe's voice saying in his head and he leant forward, the balls of his hands pressed firmly against his eyes as hot tears slid down his cheeks.

"I'm not evil."

He wasn't evil, Cole knew that in his heart of hearts. Hell, he could _feel_ his heart beat, pound, _break_; he couldn't be evil, if he was he wouldn't have risked everything that night, everything to save the woman he loves and the people _she_ loves. No, there was only one person Cole knew who was really and truly evil, so evil that she reduced men, her hero, the guy that saved her _fucking_ life and the lives of her precious sisters,to tears.

"Ungrateful…bitch…"

**End**


End file.
